cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Rouge
Madam Rouge is a core member of the Brotherhood of Evil and as such an enemy of the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans. Character history Nothing is known of Madam Rouge's past before she joined the Brotherhood of Evil as their co-leader and master spy. As the most conventionally superpowered of the core Brotherhood, the Brain viewed Rouge as one of his most valuable agents and sent her out on special missions. She soon gained a widespread reputation for being one of the most ruthless and relentless villainesses around. After the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol had defeated the Brotherhood's latest scheme, the Brain decided that the Titans, with their youthful unpredictability, were now their most dangerous enemies. To facilitate his plan to eliminate the next generation of young superheroes, he sent out Rouge to capture the Titans Communicator from Honorary Titan Wildebeest; however, Rouge failed when Wildebeest dropped his communicator off a cliff. She targeted Hot Spot next, and after much effort, aided considerably by her shape-shifting abilities, she was given a new communicator by Robin after she had posed as Hot Spot. Madam Rouge took the defeated Wildebeest and Hot Spot to the Brotherhood of Evil's base to be flash-frozen as victory trophies. Some time later, the H.I.V.E. Five captured Kid Flash. Their leader Jinx had been idolizing Madam Rouge, and she contacted her to deliver Kid Flash in order to rise into the Brotherhood's ranks and gain Rouge's respect. Before Rouge arrived at the H.I.V.E.'s hideout, Kid Flash managed to escape, and derisively dismissing the villainous youths, Jinx included, as incompetent children, Rouge went after Kid Flash herself. Kid Flash just barely managed to get away from her, only to be captured by Jinx; but as Jinx prepared to surrender him to Madam Rouge, the villainess struck her down and demeaned her efforts and idolizing. Fed up with this treatment, and touched by Kid Flash's efforts to make her renounce her life of crime, Jinx allowed the young hero to get away and struck Rouge down as she attempted to hit her again. Ironically, this made Rouge willing to re-evaluate Jinx, but it was too late: Jinx left the H.I.V.E. and her life as a villainess behind and joined Kid Flash. When the Brotherhood executed the world-wide strike against the Titans and their allies, Rouge took out Robin, but could not stop him from setting the communicators to self-destruct, preventing any further attempts by the Brain to track their movements. When the remaining Titans under Beast Boy's leadership attacked the Brotherhood's base, Rouge was seen battling Pantha. She started to tease the Brain about his plan failing, and when Mas y Menos unfroze the captured Titans, Madam Rouge decided to do things her way. As the Brotherhood's members dwindled, Madam Rouge seemed confident that she could take all of them, but Hot Spot and Wildebeest tackled her. Jinx showed up and trapped Madam Rouge's legs in the ground and Wildebeest and Hot Spot threw her straight into the freeze ray, ending her tyranny. Teen Titans Go! Rouge's also appears in the [[Teen Titans Go!|''Teen Titans Go!]] comic series, first in a flashback in issue #28. She has also turned up in ''Justice League Adventures, more closely resembling her mainstream comics appearance. She appeared again in issue #46 Wildfire. Starfire was wondering what had happened to her brother a long time ago, but she saw him come out of a pod that shot towards Earth. After a heartwarming reunion, she introduced him to the other Titans and they had a party at Titans Tower. However, after everybody went to bed, Wildfire started attacking the Titans. Starfire confronted him, and she discovered that her "brother" was in fact Madam Rouge in disguise. It turns out that Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister, had hired Madam Rouge to kill Starfire. Afterwards, Blackfire was thrown in jail once again, and Starfire denounces her as a sister and vows to find Wildfire one day. Personality Madame Rouge is one of the most ruthless and sadistic characters in the animated series. She is very arrogant and believes herself to be superior over most of her opponents. A prime example of this is at the end of Titans Together, when she was one of the last villains standing. She seemed very confident that she could take on the Titans herself. Rouge also has a bit of a rebellious streak, as she doubts the Brain's plans from Trust to Titans Together, and she finally says that she will do things "her way" after the captured Titans were released. Rouge seems to despise children as well. She thinks that they are quite useless (shown in Lightspeed) and thinks that only herself and the Brotherhood leaders are worthy of being "true villains". Powers and abilities Madam Rouge possesses total control over her body structure, enabling her to change her shape and appearance at will. She is a master of disguise, able to assimilate even the voice of the persons she imitates, and may stretch her limbs across long distances. She appears to be able to stretch very fast, even faster than Kid Flash can run, as shown in the episode'' Lightspeed when she stopped him in his tracks many times just by stretching her arms. Rouge also possesses enhanced strength, endurance and speed, and is capable of regeneration of vast physical damage to herself, including total dismemberment. Due to her body's malleability, however, Rouge is vulnerable to heat and cold, which made her vulnerable to Hot Spot and let him last against her as long as he did. As for more mundane skills, Madam Rouge is a master spy and infiltrator, and a dangerous hand-to-hand combatant. She appears to be quite stubborn to the Brain unlike Mallah, who is very loyal to the Brain. She has wanted to do things her way and will go so far even to doubt the Brain's skills. However, she is still loyal to the Brain, as she rescued him when he was dropping to the floor in Homecoming - Part 2 because Beast Boy slapped him. Her exact weakness is unknown, but she does seem to have a weakness to the elements, such as fire and ice. This is shown in Trust , when she was trying to capture Honarary Titan Hot Spot . When she tried to touch him, her hands were burned and she had to let go. Also, she is vulnerable to ice as seen in Calling All Titans. She was able to dodge all of Robin's disks and attacks, but when Robin exploded a freeze disk upon her, she was not able to avoid it. Although she can regenerate her body when destroyed, she doesn't seem capable of freeing herself from being frozen. Appearances *Homecoming - Part 1 *Homecoming - Part 2 *Trust *Kole (episode) *Lightspeed *Calling All Titans *Titans Together Character facts * Madam Rouge is responsible for the death of Elasti-Girl in the mainstream comics. Later, she is accidentally killed by Beast Boy, who blames her for what happened. *Rouge's character is similar to Natasha Fatale from ''Rocky and Bullwinkle. * The Teen Titans animated series follows fairly closely to the comics, with the exception that Niles Caulder (AKA The Thief), Rouge's love interest, has not been shown to exist, and her original character's split personality has been totally discarded. * Madam Rouge had a daughter named Gemini in the comics. * Madam Rouge was a former French actress in the comics; she developed a dual (good/evil) personality and was subsequently recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil, where the Brain forced her to become evil through surgery. *Even though she was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, she does not appear as a boss in Teen Titans 2 for the Game Boy Advance. *While Rouge is the French word for red and also the French word for cosmetic blush (all in all, her name being French), her accent in the show is more Eastern European than French Category:Major Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Beast Boy Category:Enemies of Robin Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Minions